Give Me, A Reason
by Lightan117
Summary: Give me a reason not to kill my friend who thinks I need help! I'm fine really! I am but I'm not okay when Hobbit people wind up dropping from the sky and I almost die from saving their asses! So yes, give me one very good reason why I shouldn't just give up and not bother caring about these people! Love? Being happy? Laughing for real? Okay then. Prove me wrong.
1. The Begining

Hello everyone and once again I have written another attempt at a Hobbit fic. I did some thinking and I have decided to go in a different direction. I've looked and I noticed that there are only a few of these so I changed my mind and placed my hat in the ring. There will be a bunch of pairings along with funny times and drama!

So, with nothing really much to say except to enjoy the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Oc's, my made up town with its lovely people, and everything else belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien.**

~Just made small edits! Hope I got them all!~

~oOo~

**Sixteen years ago….**

"_Do you remember the stories I used to tell you when you were a child? 'There was a great queen once. The mightiest hero of them all!' Remember what you would say?"_

The stories my father taught me were always ones of great heroes and legions of old. They would fight the darkness creeping back into the world. Through struggles and times of great weakness, the hero rises and defeats the dark. But not without help of course. The hero would have mighty powerful friends to stand by their side as they fought on. Those were my favorites when I was a child and they still are.

But now that he's gone, I don't find myself reading or listening to the stories anymore.

It happened when I was a child and he went overseas to protect his home. My sister and I would always question why he had to go and he would say to us that a king or queen must protect their people, and those closest to them, through means of sacrifice if need be. He told us that it is his job and he must go when called. My sister and I would hug his legs at the door of our family home, waving goodbye as he got into a black van to protect us.

He didn't come back that time…

The day of the funeral was one of rain and sadness. Everyone dressed in black as we listen to a man in robes talk about my dad. My mom stood straight as a pin while my sister and I held hands, tightly joined. As the casket was lowered, the tears fell from our eyes, as the truth of never seeing our dad ever again. Once the dark wooden box was placed in the ground, the sounds of gun shots rang out as a man dressed in a military uniform handed my mom.

"On behalf of the President of the United States and the people of a grateful nation, may I present this flag as a token of appreciation for the honorable and faithful service your loved one rendered this nation," the NCO said.

"Thank you." My mom said and took the flag. After a while she handed it to me to hold. Our mom led us to where men dressed in perfect business suits waited for us. An old woman stood by them as well. She wasn't extremely old, just old enough to be called old by child standers. She too wore all black but her sandy color hair wasn't pinned up like the others. It flowed freely past her shoulders, and she stood tall for a short woman.

"You can't do this. They just lost their father." The woman said as the one of the men opened the car door for my mom. She let go of my hand and approached the car. Without us.

"And I just lost a husband. Their old enough to know that I must put my job above everything else. Especially now. Take them home, look after them. It's what you always wanted anyway." Our mom said and got in the car, rolling down the window to talk to the woman once more.

"My little brother wouldn't want this for them. You're the one that's truly leaving them, not my brother. Are you even a mother?" The woman asked and our mom's face didn't even flinch. It just remained cold and stony.

"No, I guess not." She rolled up the window and the car moved away from us. My sister and I tried to go after her but the woman caught us in her arms as we watched our mother leave us just shortly after our own dad did.

"I'm sorry girls. You deserve better than her for a mother." She turned us around and patted our wet hair with fondness. Her eyes seemed so sad and yet happy at the same time. "You both look so much like him. I promise to take good care of you." She said and I looked over at my sister, my twin, who simply tightened her hand on my own and nodded her head.

"Who are you?" I asked her and she chuckled and took one of our hands in hers.

"My name is Danny, Danielle is my full name, but to you two I'm _Aunt _Danny." She said and walked us to her car. She took the flag from my arms and placed it in the front seat while she placed us in the back.

"Where are we going?" My sister asked as we drove away from the place where our father was buried. A large family cemetery sat behind the house we lived in ever since we were born. Everyone, people from centuries past, have been buried there and every year we take a trip to visit the graves to place flowers on them.

"Home. Unlike your mother, I plan on watching after the two of you." She said, grinning. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun, you'll see." She said and my sister and I looked at her funny. "What?"

"Aren't you sad?' I asked and the smile on our aunt's face soften a little.

"I want to tell you girls something but you may not understand it now but you will later." She said and took a breath. "There is, and always will be, a brighter side to death." She said.

"There' a bright side to death?" We asked together.

"Yes, it's just harder to see from where others stand." She explained to us. "We will see the love ones we've lost. Just not for a while." She said and we pulled into the drive way of the large ranch mansion our family has lived in for generations. We got out of the car and our aunt took the flag, walking up the path leading to the front door. "Welcome home girls." She said and opened the door, stepping through. My twin and I took each other's hands and to us, it felt like we've been away from home for too long and now felt strange. Was this really home now that our aunt is watching us? Raising us?

We stepped through the door and our life began again…

~oOo~

_**Present time….**_

"I'm going for a walk." I got up from where I sat on the windowsill, waiting for the rain to stop.

"You okay?" My sister's head popped up from whatever she was working on at er desk and I nodded my head, opening the window, smiling that the rain did in fact stop.

"Yep, just sick of this rain. I'm going to get fresh air." I said and stood on the edge of the window, looking down at the ground a few feet below me. This room is on the second floor, right under the large patio in the back of the house, overlooking the large forest behind our house. On the boarders of the house there sat a dirt path, worn and old but since I've used it enough, the path is still visible. The path leads into the woods, splitting off into two way. One that leads into town and the other leads deeper into the woods.

"Try not to break any bones today. I hate making casts for you." My sister said. Even at the age of twenty-six, she at a super genius level of smarts. When she was younger she was able to skip high school, move on directly to college, and become a top doctor by the age of twenty. I wasn't so lucky to skip high school but I have a pretty good I.Q level.

"I'll _try_." I chuckled and jumped out the window, doing a flip before landing on the ground with a thump. I adjusted my leather jacket, not caring for a little sprinkle of rain. I walked a steady pace until I reached the part where the paths split. Instead of going towards town, I went in the other direction.

Deeper into the woods.

I've always been comforted by the woods. The smell of it after fallen rain always makes me feel refreshed and relaxed. The birds and the animals making their noises as I tried to avoid the large rain puddles. I came across the river that went through the town downstream, carefully walking over the fallen tree that had been struck by lightning some years ago. Everything around here is so green and peaceful that if the ground wasn't wet along with the trees I would have taken a nap, enjoying the shade and the peace and quiet from very weird and somehow entertaining life.

"Well, well, what have we here?" I heard a voice, dark and oh so disgusting, say from the clearing up ahead. I quietly stuck to the shadows and snuck up on whoever is talking. As I peaked my head around the corner of a tree I noticed that I was dreaming….

Or, people taking their hobbies _way_ too seriously.

There in the clearing was a large group of people dressed from Middle Earth. I've read all the books and seen the latest movie but these guys really take it to the next level with the costumes. On one side were these really cool, yet disgusting looking, orcs that were all bloodied and hungry to kill something. On the other side, however, was and even bigger group, only they didn't look so good with the way they're breathing hard enough for me to hear. Since I came up behind them I couldn't see their faces but from I've seen from the movies, it looked like the company along with two extras.

"I think we just got lucky boys! They're too weak to fight!" He said rather proudly and this chill sort of settled in my gut. The way he was talking…no, he's just pretending. The one dressed as Gandalf turned around and looked at me…AT ME! HOW THE HELL CAN HE SEE ME?! I'M PRATICALLY BEHIND A FLIPPIN' TREE! His eyes went to the ground at my feet and when I followed him, my face paled.

At my feet sat the Arkenstone…

Oh, no. No, no, no not again, this can't be happening! I reached down and picked up the very _real_ looking Arkenstone to see it faintly glow but as I brought it closer to my chest it grew a little bit brighter. I looked up at 'Gandalf' to see him smiling at me.

"Kill'em boys!" Said the one orc who continued to talk and boast.

**Help them… **

Gandalf's voice rang in my head and I growled.

Of course I get stuck doing the hard work. Just my luck. Why can't I ever take a walk without getting pulled into something that gonna change my life completely upside down?

"_Teach me…to be a hero."_

~oOo~

The first chapter! Whoot! I'm excited about this and I'm sticking with this because I really like what fun and chaos I'm planning for this story! I'll announce the pairings in the next chapter so give me a review to let me know what you think! They're always welcome here!


	2. Crystals

Hello everyone and welcome back! First off, I want to give a big thank you to those who reviewed and for those who do not know, for whoever reviews, they will get their name recognized at the beginning at each other. So, here they are…

**BrownEyedGirl87**

**Omnonlegolas**

**LandOfTheLivingSkys**

You guys are great! I also like to thank those who favorite and are following. I hate how it always takes me a few tries until I'm able to find the right story. Besides, my brain has been a little funny lately so forgive any errors that appear, because I'm so exhausted to check with a fine tooth comb.

Anyhooties, here are the parings so you all know who will have their romances if you haven't gone on my profile to look at my characters. Thorin/OC, Thranduil/OC, Bofur/OC, Hunter from Dale/OC, Bilbo/OC, maybe Dwalin/OC but if not, somebody else.

I wanted to steer from Fili and Kili because then it would have just gotten more complicated. So, I wanted to stick with the grown-ups. So, just as a warning, I tried to find things to make my OC's special and yet not over the top. Let me know if people become OOC or just Mary-Sue.

So, with that long rant done and over with, I give you the newest chapter!

Key: "Talking" _"Memories" _**"Thoughts"**

~oOo~

I took at my feet and picked up the Arkenstone. I didn't know if this would work but I had to try or else I'll be outmatched and dead within seconds if one of those things gets their sword right through me. I took a deep breath and pulled off my leather jacket, my old sneakers and my socks by sticking them in my sneakers, my hand brace along with my knee brace. I stood up, shivering at the feeling of mud and wet grass between my toes. I looked from behind the tree and saw that those things were moving closer and would be upon them in a matter of seconds.

"This better work." I said to no one and gripped the Arkenstone tight in my hands, hoping that my special gift will agree to what I am holding. Slowly I felt this tingling feeling in my hands then spread throughout my body. All the aches and minor flaws that y body had went away as a better, more perfect one developed. I could no longer feel my dark hair brush against my neck, or how there was that slight pain in my knee from my accident years ago.

When I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands that grasped the Arkenstone I knew it had worked for my hands were no longer flesh and blood. They, along with the rest of my body, were made of the same composition as the Arkenstone. Everything was crystal with a slight glow, just like the Arkenstone. To me, it's the greatest thing to ever happen to me. But to others who see; they think me of a freak.

I came out from behind the tree to see one of those creatures grab ahold of someone's head, bring it up to its face with a sneer and smirk on its lips. It's now over never…

"Time to die, Thorin Oakensh-" The thing never out to finish his sentence, to never slice the neck of the person raging behind its eyes. The thing was knocked over, down to the ground while the others stood, shocked, as their leader fell. In their leaders place stood a shimmering, beautiful being made of all crystal that of the Arkenstone held in its left hand wearing strange clothing. The being turned towards Thorin, whose face was that of shock, with a smile before dropping the stone where he sat on his knees.

"I believe this is yours." The being said and turned towards the creatures. The leader got to its feet with a growl and pointed its sword at the creature.

"Kill it." He said and spat on the ground.

I looked at them and fear rose in my chest only a little as I looked upon the monsters that stand before me. They're ugly, hideous looking monsters parents tell their children when they misbehave. Only, these monsters are real and very much violent.

Before they had a chance to charge at me I drove my hands into the ground, sending out a flame of crystals they grew, coming up from the ground, separating them into two small groups. I took my hands from the ground, only to put them back in to create a crystal wall to protect them, just in case they managed to slip past me. The one that was dropped from before put his hand to the crystal with this worried look on his face and I smiled before saying, "I'm sorry." I quickly turned around, bringing up my arm to block an incoming swing from one of the things weapons. I didn't feel a thing when the blade came down. I pushed it off and turned my hand into a sharp spear, pushing it deep, past the heavy armor, into the creatures' chest, all the way through till the point was sticking out of the other side. I retracted my arm, letting the body fall to the ground before looking up to see the remaining monsters stunned by what happened.

Then my body felt pain. And the fire of excitement as I ran forward, trying to quickly end the predicament I am in before my body goes into shock over the loss of energy. Too long in this form in such a weakened state as I stung my arm, would lead me back in my human form. I had to end this quickly.

My moves were sloppy, my energy was getting lower as I ended three out of the seven monsters lives. Four more and I could stop but until then I had to keep going. I had to fight. I felt one of the monsters grab my arm and throw me back towards the wall I built. Those behind it had crawled to look on as I fought with everything I had. Once my back hit the wall I felt the crystals fade away to skin, leaving me wide open for them to end my life.

"Well, well. We have ourselves a woman here, pretending to be a man." One of the monsters sneered and they laughed. I coughed up something that tasted horrible in my mouth and I spat it at their feet.

"Go to hell." I had to think of a plan. Someway to bide my time as I regained energy. Why hadn't I practiced more in my other form? Why hadn't I trained more often than I should? How could I allow myself to get this weak and frail?

"Tough one, isn't she? But we'll take care of that shortly after we handle those that are behind that wall you created. If you don't die after we're finished with you, you'll be put to good _use_." The one laughed and stepped closer. "Just give in."

Something inside me snapped…

"_Aunt Danny, I can't do this anymore." I whined, as I sat in the dirt of the arena used for sparring in our large barn. My Aunt Danny stood in front of me, hand on her hips, not even breaking a sweat at our practice. _

"_So, you're just going to give in? Not even going to keep trying?" She asked me and I nodded my small head. For weeks now she has been drilling me on protecting myself and my sister just in case we were in a situation where we needed to defend ourselves or each other. _

"_I'm tired." I said and just sat on the ground. Aunt Danny paced in front of me for a while before she stopped in front of me, crouching down to my eye level. _

"_Then tell me this, if your sister was in danger or somebody you're trying to protect were in danger, you would just sit there and give in? Just give up and allow them to come to harm?" My Aunt Danny said and I shook my head at her. "Then get up and fight harder." She said and helped me to my feet, readying her stance as I ready mine. _

I struggled to my feet, a smirk playing on my lips as I leaned myself against the crystal. I gave them a glare that made their smirks fall and their feet frozen to the ground. They will know that they can't make me give up, to make me surrender to allow them to continue their hunt. Not while I still stand.

**Protect them…keep fighting even if the odds are always against you…**

"If you think for one moment, that I'll just stand aside and allow you to kill them, you have another thing coming." I closed my eyes and the crystals came back, the fire burning brighter than ever in my eyes. "Like hell I'm giving in!" I stood up and my hands turned into sharp points like swords. I took a deep breath and rushed them, swinging my arm wide to take off their heads.

As black blood sprayed I imagined it as a video game, believing the smell to be that of rotten trash when the garbage men forget to take their cans. One of them took another swing but all it did was crack the blade. Nothing could break the crystal covering my body, my friends have tried to see how far I can push my limits. Fighting in this form, without consent training, is one of such limits. I continued to duck and dodge, swinging my arms until I stood there, breathing heavy.

All of the monsters were taken care of, their bodies lay on the forest floor, unmoving and lifeless.

The crystals faded away until bruised skin appeared. I could feel my ribs creaking as I walked towards the crystal wall I build. Once I touched it, it fell apart and the people behind it stared in awe as it fell. They looked at me with the same looks other people give me once they see what I really am. Like a side show freak, in awe and wonder, trying to figure out what this creature's next move is. I fell to my knees in front of the dark-haired short man who held the Arkenstone in his hand. I smiled and tilted my head to the side. "Are you guys alright?" I asked.

"Yes, we are unharmed but are you,"

"Good, good." I interrupted him and fell to the cool forest floor. I could feel someone's arm try and shake me awake but I was just so damn tired from using up my energy defending people from a book. Can I just have a normal life? No, no that would be too easy for someone like me.

I have to have a difficult life, one filled with twists and turns that make my head spin and my heart ache with the need of belonging. Voices grew louder and someone was calling my name, trying to get me to open my eyes but I shoved them away, going deeper into my mind where my memories lie.

"_Daddy, tell me a story!" I cried, jumping into his arms as he carried me to be where my sister sat in her bed, reading large, no picture books. My dad chuckled at the sight and place me on my bed. _

"_Well, what story do you want to hear my little gem?" He asked me, poking me on my nose. My sister closed her book and came over to my bed, not entirely grown up for one of our dad's stories. _

"_One about the queen! The one where she travels all across the world!" My sister said and I nodded my head vigorously._

"_Okay, now, let's see." He thought for a minute, trying to get situated before he opened his mouth to tell the story. "Once upon a time, in a land far away. Across a sea and over a mountain there lies a place where nothing is what is seems…"_

Then I faded into the dark…

~oOo~

Thank God that's over with! I'm having difficulty with writing so forgive me. Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Waking Up

Hello my little followers and welcome back for another chapter. This is a bit longer now and we're getting into the story. A big thank to those who've reviewed last chapter...

**BrownEyedGirl87**

**RaraCloe**

**Guest**

Things get interesting and we introduce everyone. Hopefully, I don't make anyone seem too OC and keep everyone as close to their character as possible. Later in the story I will warn you about something that mentions some adult things that are sensitive. I'll explain later. So, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!

~oOo~

(**Stella's POV**)

"Hanna, give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you." I said as I handed Hanna a bowl of chicken and dumping soup I made for her and my 'patents' that are still sleeping. It took all of my restraint not to just smack her awake when she was knocked out along with the other party members Aunt Danny and I found when Hanna didn't come back. When Aunt Danny came home and asked where Hanna went to I told her that she had gone for a walk. I looked at the clock on the wall to see that she's been gone longer than her normal walking time. After I got my boots on, we went out and searched over her, Aunt Danny's teachings of tracking helped since Hanna left after the rain had stopped, leaving foot marks in the wet grass. We found her but she wasn't alone. For some very odd reason I can't figure out how Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit characters ended up in our world.

Then we found the dead bodies laying only a few feet from where my knocked out sister lie.

"Because I saved the lives of the knocked out dwarves, elf, and two humans." Hanna answered and took the bowl from my hands. She thanked me and started to devourer it like she hadn't eaten which is an understatement since she's been asleep for two days. "How are they?"

"Still sleeping like rocks and as you can tell by their snoring, healthy and alive. I'm surprised that their injuries aren't that bad. Few broken ribs, bruises, cuts and bad B.O but other than that they're fine." I said to her and sat on the edge of the bed, placing my hand on her forehead.

"Stop checking to see if I have fever. I'm fine. It was that damn rock that wore me out. I've never felt my energy drained so fast before." Hanna said and stopped eating to look at me. "Did you happen to find a really shiny rock?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's the Arkenstone and when Thorin wakes up he'd want it." She placed the bowl on the TV tray and gave me the puppy dog look. "Can I have it when he wakes up?" She asked and I sighed, knowing she was going to ask that question. I gave her a look and then got up from where I sat to continue my rounds with the sleeping men.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. And since you're looking better, why don't you go and take a quick shower? Might help that knee of yous." I told her and Hanna smiled, getting rid of the covers and jogging towards the downstairs bathroom. I know I should allow her to get out of bed yet but Hanna is always rebounding from injures. It's her gift that allows the quick healing but somethings don't heal right.

Like her knee and wrist from the accident in our childhood years.

Ten minutes after Hanna left to take a shower I heard groans of the our unconscious guests. I smiled and sighed, knowing that headache I will have once I try to explain everything. I turned around and watched as our guests try to sit up, only to fall back onto the pillows.

"Easy, easy now boys. Don't push yourselves too hard or you'll hurt yourselves." I told them, placing my stethoscope around my neck as I went to the nearest dwarf. He really couldn't tell who I was until I held him by the head and made sure he could see me alright. When we finally saw me I began to make sure that he was breathing well along with other things. As I went along I noticed that I felt one pair of eyes always watching me while the others lingered else where. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three. Why?"

"Just making sure your vision is correct. No bumps on your head, breathing is normal, slight bruises, no broken bones and as far as I can tell you're perfectly fine." I said to him and wrote something down on the clipboard hanging off the end of the bed.

"Who are you? Where are we?" I heard Thorin demand from his bed and I fought the urge to roll my eyes

"Forgive me, you royal pain in the ass if I don't answer you right away since I'm treating your men plus everyone else." I answered him with a smile, actually pleased with myself since Thorin is nothing but a grumpy bear.

Majestic in deed.

"As for who I am and what you are doing here I can only answer the one. My name is Stella Hawthorn and you are currently in my dinning room where I've currently turned it into a hospital for you, you men, and the others that are in this room." I explained to them in simple, pleasant words. I kept my doctor patent smile going while I looked over the men, going from one to another, checking their injuries.

"You do not look like the one who saved us yet you have her face." Thorin said and his voice carried a tone of...disappointment that's tense.

"You're taking about my twin sister Hanna. She's the one that saved you." I said, looking over Fili. "Hopefully she didn't scare you too much." I said with a smirk.

"You know of what she can do then? How can she turns to the Arkenstone?" Dori asked and I had to laugh.

"My sister can do more than turn into the Arkenstone. She can absorb any gem or rocks composition and use it as armor. Her whole body, inside and out becomes what she holds in her hand. When she held the Arkenstone she copied the stones makeup, color and strength, and turned into it. A living breathing form of it." I explained the best way that I could. I have no answers for them since Hanna's condition is still a mystery to us.

"Where is she?" The blond elf spoke this time and all the dwarves finally noticed that he was sitting there.

"Ah, I see you guys are awake. Good." We all turned our heads to see Hanna in the doorway, her hair still wet but she changed into a pair of sweat pants and a long-sleeved shirt with thumb holes.

"As you all can she, she is perfectly fine besides being a little sore from her heroic actions." I crossed my arms and gave her a look before pointing to her empty bed. "Sit. Now." She rolled her eyes and did as she was told to do.

"So how are you boys feeling?" She asked with a smile. Only Hanna could bounce back from a beating with a smile on her face. They all seemed to look at her like she grew a second head as she looked back at them.

Then a questions began. As they asked, I looked over and treated while Hanna answered to the best of her ability. When Gandalf finally spoke up, her admitted that a spell might have backfired, causing him to send everyone to our world. A large lie he told but I didn't say anything as I looked over the Elven King, Thranduil. I checked his pulse as he continued to look at me like I was something he'd never seen before. I mean, I'm 5'3 with blond hair and green eyes, curvy, and have a very large I.Q level that would smudge their intelligence in the dirt. His skin felt somewhat soft underneath my hand and his stare kept giving me chills.

He's looking at me like no man has ever done before.

And it scares me.

"But the best thing about what happened is that I got a chance to actually touch the Arkenstone." Hanna said, getting up and retrieving the Arkenstone from the desk I set up to I could keep an eye on our guests while I continued with my work. She walked over to Oakensheild, smiled, and held out the stone to him. "I believe this belongs to you." She said in a sweet voice that made the Dwarf king be a bit taken back by. He looked at her and so did the others with their breath held. He gently took the stone away from her with a nod.

"My thanks." He muttered softly, not even looking at the stone but at her.

"You're welcome." She said and went back to her bed, right next to the dwarf king.

Oh what fun we'll have with this bunch.

~oOo~

(Hanna's POV)

Once all the introductions were made, Stella passed out the soup she made along with a slice of bread, telling everyone that they seem to be doing better but should take it easy for a while. She also said that tomorrow she'll get rooms set up so she can have the dinning room back. The company, along with Bard the Bowman, King Thranduil, and Gandalf will be staying with us until we find a way to send everyone home.

"So, while you guys are eating I'm going to tell you a few house rules while you'll be staying with us. Hanna and I have followed this rules ever since we started living here so I hope you all follow them." Stella said and I rolled my eyes. There's really nothing special about the rules. They just keep peace and order. They nodded their heads and my sister listed off the rules. "Weapons will be locked up until you're going to train with them. I don't want anyone trying to kill or hurt anyone. Things are different here so please try and not cause any trouble. We'll help you adjust until we get things sorted out but until then it's best of you stick with me or Hanna. We'll also tell some of our closest friends who will also lean you a hand. And thirdly, please understand that we'll try our hardest to get you guys home as fast a we can but all we ask is for a little patience."

"I'm sure you'll try to get us all home but we have nothing to fear. We are in capable hands. But until we go home we should be the best guest you girls will have." Gandalf spoke and I only wish that were true. I just have this nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen while they stay here.

Something bad always happens when people come here...

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hawthorn?" Bilbo spoke up and I snorted when he called Stella Mrs.

"She's not married Bilbo. She's a miss and so am I." I answered him and Stella came and whacked me upside the head.

"Excuse her Bilbo. What do you need?"

"Would it be too much trouble to ask for some tea?" He asked and Stella and I looked at each other. No one has been this polite for us before. Nice to know someone has manners.

"No trouble at all." Stella said and went to go to the kitchen but stopped at the door way. "Would anyone else like something to drink?" A few said water, ale (that made Stella laugh), and a few wanted tea. She nodded her head and went into the kitchen.

"So Hanna. Is it just you and your sister living in his house?" Bofur asked and I shook my head.

"More people used to a long time ago but now Stella, myself, and our Aunt Danny lives here. She's away somewhere right now after she and Stella went looking for me. She does that a lot, disappear I mean. Comes and goes but Stella and I don't mind all the much anymore. Our mom and dad used to live here but our dad died when we were little and our mom is a politician so she...left to continue her work. It's just been the three of us for the longest time." I explained to them, a hurtful feeling settling in my gut at the mention of our dad.

He was the only one who said that it didn't matter _what_ we are but _who_ we are as a person, a whole in general.

"If you don't mind me asking lass but how did your da die?" Bofur asked in a soft voice but I still managed to hear him.

"He died protecting the people he loved in a war he swore to help put an end to. He was in the military so when he was at home he taught Stella and I how to defend ourselves while he was away. When he died, our aunt took over our lessons since our mother practically left us just after the buried him in the ground. We haven't spoken to her in years now."

"Why would your mother just leave you and your sister like that? Shouldn't she stay and help raise you?" Nori asked and I chuckled.

"My mother, the nurturing type that cuddles and sings songs to? Not very likely. She never was really the motherly type to begin with. She's too involved in her work to care about us. I bet she'd even deny she even has kids if you asked her." I shook my head and set the empty soup bowl on the TV tray next to me. "Enough about that depressing stuff, let's talk about other things like what was the last thing you remember before waking up in the forest." I dropped the subject but I knew they'd bring it up later.

Mom has always been a touchy subject. At first, she sent letters and simple postcards with visits on Christmas but then they became less and less as the years went by. No more visits, no more letters, and no more phone calls when she got the time to. I think there was a time I thought mom had died but a few days later I saw her on the news, talking about the problems this country faces right now. She plans on running for President, looking to be the first woman but if a question about her family ever comes up, I'd be surprised at her answer.

Dirt will always be uncovered.

Nothing stays buried for long.

And hatred for all kinds can stir even the darkest of past times.

I just hope our guests don't dig too much into the ground.

They'll never understand what they'll find.

I hope they see what we see...

~oOo~

There you have it. Another chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. More action and fun times a head!


End file.
